


Summer Heat

by StarlightLin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mafuyu’s a brat, No Smut, No Spoilers, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uenoyama’s too gay to function, its literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLin/pseuds/StarlightLin
Summary: “But im hot”“I know thats the problem!!”
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki mentioned, Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for A03/The Given fandom so i hope its not too terrible! Also Mafuyu’s a lil shit because its so much funnier than wholesome/oblivious Fanon version of him

It was the middle of July and Japan was already starting to feel like a sauna no matter where you went. The band had a show coming up in a few weeks so they all met at the studio on a particularly Humid Saturday to practice. Their sound had been getting better lately and they could all hear how much more connected it was. ‘Perhaps Given being made up of two couples wasn’t so bad after all’ Uenoyama thought to himself. He certainly knew that Mafuyu was the cause of resparking the dark haired teens inspiration, and could only assume the same went for Kaji-san and Haruki-san. 

They were able to do an entire run-through of their new song before parting ways. The two older males muttered something about needing a smoke break and for him and Mafuyu to head on out ahead of them. He had no intentions if sticking around to find out what “smoke break” meant now that they were together, so he simply packed up his guitar, Mafuyu following suit, and exited the building. 

As soon as they stepped out of the safety of an air conditioning studio, they were met with a blast of hot, summer air that felt like it had the potential to melt your face off. Uenoyama usually preferred warmer weather but the humidity was ridiculous today. He let out and audible sigh when he felt Mafuyu tug at the back of his shirt. He turned his attention towards his boyfriends face, humming slightly, as if to ask ‘whats up.’

“Hand,” the red head said softly, meeting Uenoyamas gaze. He quirked an eyebrow at Mafuyu.  
“You sure? It’ll probably be all sweaty and gross.” Mafuyu shook his head gently.  
“I dont mind, i want to be touching you, Uenoyama-Kun.” Ue’s face immediately lit up crimson from the simple statement his counterpart had made. He reached down to lace their fingers together and looked away in an attempt to hide how flush he was.  
“Geez...its your own fault when our hands are all sticky later.” Even without looking back, he could tell Mafuyu was wearing an adorable ‘innocent’ smile. 

The boys had already decided before their practice that they’d go to Uenoyama’s house after, and hang out for a bit. It was too hot for them to make the journey to Mafuyu’s house which was further away. Not that he would mind him staying at his house otherwise-

As soon as they got to the house, they toed of their shoes and immediately headed towards Uenoyama’s room, seeking the sweet relief that would be blessed upon them from a fan he kept in his room for days like this. 

Ue immediately flopped down on his bed closing his eyes for mere seconds. When he opened them again he was shocked with the sight before him. Standing there, in his room, was Mafuyu, who was taking off his shirt. He followed the fabric as it traveled up, slowly revealing the pale skin underneath, inch by inch. In fact if Uenoyama’s brain wasn’t malfunctioning he would have accused Mafuyu of taking his time on purpose. ‘I mean, really, how long does it take to pull off a stupid shirt.’ 

Once the Fabric had completely left Mafuyu’s body, all he could do was stare. He didn’t have much muscle on him but what was there was nicely toned, showing the contours of his soft, light skin so perfectly. There were a few beads of sweat collected at the base of his neck which caused Uenoyama to temporarily forget how to breathe. He finally came back down to Earth when his eyes made their way back to Mafuyu’s and he realized what was happening. 

The heat rose in his face as he yelled, “What are you doing?? Put your shirt back on!” Mafuyu pouted slightly at the raven-haired boy’s reaction,  
“But im hot.” There was a hint of a whine in his voice as they DID just walk home in record heat.  
“I know! Thats the problem!!” Uenoyama blurted out, somehow his face managed to get even redder. Mafuyu sent him a questioning glance until he realized what had been said. While his cheeks may have gone a bit pink his confusion was replaced with what Uenoyama would come to learn was his evil smile. 

“If being hot is a problem I probably shouldn’t put a shirt on then.” He made sure to sound extra innocent to further mess with his boyfriend.  
“Y-You know thats not what i meant!” Poor Uenoyama was a fluster mess already and he could tell the shorter one wasn’t done tormenting him. He rolled onto his side to face away from the perfect body that was in front of him. 

“Uenoyama-kun” he ignored him.  
“Ritsuka” his eyes widened at the use of his first name and and looked back to the one who called it. Mafuyu, the sneaky lil shit he is, had crept closer to Uenoyama’s bed so that when he turned, they were merely inches away from eachother. Mafuyu wasted no time in giving the other a few quick pecks which unconsciously made him smile. 

“Is the famous band guitarist Ritsuka Uenoyama having dirty thoughts about me? What will the fans think?” He teased keeping his innocent act up.  
“Need I remind you you’re the singer for said band,” he let out a chuckle even though his face was burning by now. “But the fans cant know so you should put a shirt on.” Mafuyu frowned. “I dont want to tho,” he climbed onto the bed with Uenoyama, sitting on his stomach. “Your reactions are cute.” 

Whether or not it was possible for him to blush anymore than he already was, he didn’t know. Though his hands came up to the smaller ones sides, lightly resting on the warm skin. Mafuyu jumped a little at the contact which only made Uenoyama raise an eyebrow at him,  
“You aren’t ticklish are you...?” For the first time Mafuyu’s smile faltered and was replaced with a look of pure terror  
“Of course no-“ he was interrupted by his own voice squeaking. Uenoyama had pinched his side, a wide smile spreading at the gingers reaction,  
“You are!”

Mafuyu tried to protest but it was too late, there were already warm fingers wiggling around his unguarded sides. He squirmed in attempt to get away as he simultaneously brought his arms down to try to trap Uenoyama’s hands. His boyfriend was too quick tho, crawling around his skin lightly and quickly. Mafuyu couldnt contain his laughter anymore and it all spilled out in a desperate plea, “HAHAH UEHAHNO- UE PLEHEHEASE ST-STOP HAHAH!” 

Uenoyama smirked, congratulating himself on finding a weakness in his lover that he’d be sure to exploit.  
“Are you going to put a shirt on?”  
“No-“ Uenoyama moved his fingers to the singers back, moving them almost as if he were playing a song on his guitar, drawling out even more cry for help from Mafuyu as he squirmed, tryin to escape the spot he’d placed himself on his boyfriend. “OKAY O-OKAY HAHGAGA ILL PUT A S-SHIRT ON!! JUST STOP THE TORORTURE!” 

Uenoyama smiled in victory, feelings Mafuyu collapse onto his chest, trying to catch his breath from laughing so much. He nuzzled into Uenoyama’s neck, pouting.  
“That wasn’t fair.” He just smiled and gave a small kiss to the small boys temple, before petting his hair.  
“Alls fair in love in war,” he chuckled against Mafuyu’s hair. “And speaking of fair, go put a shirt on...it can be one of mine if you want” he looked away at the last part as Mafuyu got up and walked towards his closet. 

“Yes Dad.” Uenoyama glared at him as he pulled one of his black Tshirts over his wavy hair.  
“Dont call me your Dad!”  
Mafuyu didn’t reply right away. He had paused a moment to bring his boyfriend’s shirt up to his nose and take in his relaxing scent that he was now engulfed in. His eyes flickered back to the owner of said scent.  
“Okay then....is Daddy better?”  
At that moment all the blood rushed to his face and he surely should have died  
“Mafuyu!!” It came out as more of a screech, voice cracking and all. 

The red head simply smiled and took his spot, this time next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest. Uenoyama immediately went back to petting Mafuyu’s hair as if second nature.  
“Kidding” Mafuyu closed his eyes. “Mostly”

Ue let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes.  
“I thought you were hot?” He pushed a his a fee stray curls of bangs out of his face for him.  
“Doesn’t matter.” He leaned into the touch of those calloused, gentle hands. He smiled at how cute his boyfriend was being. It was almost impressive how quick he could go from being hot and flirty to cute and wholesome. He loved that about him, and the fact that he had him all to himself. 

“You’re so cuddly”  
Mafuyu hummed,  
“Only with you”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic came to be because my friend and I were discussing how theres no way Uenoyama is a top so say thank you to her i guess lol. If you like it please consider leaving Kudos and or comments!


End file.
